United States Patent Publication Number 2008/199556 discloses a drive unit, in particular for an injection unit or an ejector of an injection molding machine.
WO 2011/141423 discloses a hybrid drive having an electric motor coupled to a hydraulic drive having a double-acting hydraulic piston and a piston rod.